


Old Memories

by Amatia



Category: fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: This has to be my least messy fic that I have written in a month. It's also one of my favorites that I have written in a month. But you know...As much I don't want to keep writing, that's exactly what I keep doing. Whoops. Sorry. While I'm at it, I should write some more SakuMarx. But whatever, I'll get to it when I can.





	Old Memories

The two had finally stopped in an old abandoned town. It was dark and grey. There was nothing here but the old run down town. Old memories flooded through Azura's mind. She loved this place, but she knew she had to leave. She walked ahead of Ryoma. While she was walking through the town, she could hear old voices. Her mother's, her father's, and an old friend that she lost. She remembered running through the streets with her friend, laughing and playing. She missed it. That happiness. 

Ryoma finally caught up with her. He saw that she was looking at an old house. It must've been the house she lived in as a child. He placed his hand on her shoulder. He felt her hand and felt her squeeze in reassurance. She sighed and the two walked into the house. Everything was broken and burned. Broken glass, ash, bricks, wood, was everywhere. She picked up a picture that was of her, her father, and her mother. She remembered that day clearly. 

"I remember this day." Azura said. 

"Hm?" Ryoma asked. 

"This was the week before we had to leave. My father and I were in the backyard, playing. We were playing this called 'Warrior Princess' and I was playing the princess that was there to save the world. We played for hours and hours. When my mother came home, she wanted to take a picture. She loved the sunset that was behind us." 

He slowly walked up to her. He wanted to give her a hug, but instead, she laid the picture back on the ground, and faced him. She let of a kind smile. She then walked out of her old home and walked towards the theater that was farther up the street. Ryoma followed. Azura was able to get into the theater through a window. She let him once she unlocked the front door. They walked through the auditorium leading into the stage area. 

Azura placed her one of her hands onto the seats and trailed it across when she was walking to the stage. She could hear all of the people's cheers for her mother's performance. They yelled, 'encore! Encore! Encore!" They loved it when her mother performed. They especially loved it when Azura performed sometimes. She didn't know much, but the little she did, everyone thought it was cute and charming. Azura walked onto the stage while Ryoma sat in the front row. 

He watched in awe in her movements as a dancer. She says she didn't know a whole of dancing, but clearly, she did. He loved every second of it. He decided to walk onto stage and take her hand. The two danced together, just spinning around. Ryoma wasn't much of a dancer himself. After they were done, they sat the edge of the stage. Azura laid her head onto his shoulder and placed her hand on his. 

"It's been so long since I've been here." She said. 

"I didn't think it would be a ghost town." He said. 

"That's what happens when you lose everything." 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought you here." 

"No. It's fine. I wanted to come here one last time. Before we move." 

"Are you going to miss this place?" 

"Of course." 

"I wish that none of this would have happened. All those things that happened to you." 

"You can only wish, but it's all in the past now. If it didn't happen, I wouldn't have met you. I wouldn't change it, not anymore. We can create new memories with each other." 

"I love you." 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This has to be my least messy fic that I have written in a month. It's also one of my favorites that I have written in a month. But you know...As much I don't want to keep writing, that's exactly what I keep doing. Whoops. Sorry. While I'm at it, I should write some more SakuMarx. But whatever, I'll get to it when I can.


End file.
